Glimpse of Fear
Characters * Marshall * Esther * Simon Speech So what do you think guys for the format of the story? Leave your ideas down below, I would love to read them. What do you think what will happen on the next episode? Story It was an another boring day for Marshall until his mother, Esther, decides to persuade him to join the Knights of the Round Table. He obviously said no and from that moment his mother began nitpicking him but he is still brave to say no from a raging mother. Esther yell at her son to go to the room and sleep immediately and told him that she will not gave him food. Marshall was quite upset how his mother just raged immediately without knowing his ability. Hungry and thirsty, he decided to forgave his mother because it is the right thing to do. From nothingness, he began to stargazed and wondered if becoming a knight is a must from his mother, why though? why not being a weaver?, his great grandpapa would loved that. Being mixed-feeled about a certain point, he gone to sleep. In the early morning, he didn't have a sense for breakfast that he used to smell everyday, so he got up and rapidly remembered the "being knight situation", he was almost about to swear until his mother checked his room. Esther furiously told him what occupation he really intrigued to do. By fear, he told his mother that being a knight was a best choice rather than being a waver. Esther applaused and said to him that being weaver is equal to being a slave. Upon his mother leaving the room, he got confused of the last sentence said by his mother. Marshall goes to their backyard to get some fresh air and probably hunt some foods. His handsome uncle, Simon, said that he's the one who's hunting. Marshall gasped by not noticing his uncle and quickly apologized. Simon said that it was nothing but for Marshall's perspective, it was an embarrassment. By awkwardness, he said that he had to go to the store to buy some biscuits. Simon said okay from the sentiment. From walking to the store, he saw a giant castle covering with glittering things and wondered how be life be so different if he was born majesty. On the store, he heard a gossip about the terrible reign of King Woof the Horrible. After giving two golden sun coins to the shopkeeper, he saw his mother lurking around the streets of Babylon, inspired by an ancient city from the Earth Dimension, he quickly ran away from the store and gone into the lake of Vesgoth to see the satisfying sunset. As the sun dipped down, Marshall told himself that he needs to go home to. As walking by the streets alone, he noticed an anonymous dog venturing around the nearby woods, he quickly ran as possible to his mother's house as in he was freaked out. Upon arriving, Esther finally noticed that he won't fit for a knight due to his condition and his looks. His mother apologized for forcing for an occupation and not giving his food and shortly after that, Marshall also apologized for being a scaredy-pup and still being dependent. They both hug each other as in little tears dropping. At the end of the night the mother-son relationship still bonds together like a chain. Poll Do you like this episode? Yes Maybe No Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Chronological Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Adventure Category:Plot